


Five loves to hide his injuries (set after season 2)

by lovelytrash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sibling Bonding, allison is a good sister, five gets shot, hargreeves are an actual family, where time travel doesn't heal bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytrash/pseuds/lovelytrash
Summary: What if when Five time traveled his bullet wounds didn't heal all the way? What if he didn't tell his sibling until he collapsed? again.AKAAfter saving the world again Five is extremely hurt and his family is there to help him
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 35
Kudos: 327





	1. Everyone is okay... right?

When they landed in the foyer Klaus felt like he was going to vomit. He bent over, one hand on his stomach, the other over his mouth. All, except for Five, seemed to be feeling the same way as him. He heard Luther ask Five what the date was. 

“April 2, 2019. The day after the apocalypse.” he answered looking at the newspaper on the table between them. 

“Wait, so we stopped it,” Allison said looking up from the table.

Vanya sucked in a breath, “My God, it's over?” 

“Did we… actually succeed at something?” Klaus asked, “That’s incredible!” 

They all started laughing and hugging each other. He saw five stumble towards the living room as he was hugging Vanya. They all went to go get some well deserved drinks from the bar.  
Klaus looked around at each of his siblings and smiled softly. He was so happy they were all okay. Well, almost all of them. His smile fell off his face as he remembered that Ben wasn’t there anymore. God, he missed him already. The asshole had even saved the world before leaving. 

Klaus stopped when his eyes fell on Five. He was standing in front of the fireplace staring at nothing. Klaus hadn’t had a conversation with Five that hadn’t ended up with someone fighting since he had found him in the sixties. Five looked tired. But relieved, But in pain? Since Five had been back from the apocalypse he hadn’t seen him shed as much as one tear, hell he hadn’t even winced or groaned. Sure he had seen the others cry and be in pain but Five had been through so much more than the rest of them. He watched as Fives eyes widened before he collapsed onto the ground near the fireplace.

“Shit!”  
“Five!”  
“Oh my god!” 

They all ran toward him and were shocked to see him on his back with blood seeping through his shirt and out of his mouth making him cough slightly. The blood… oh my god there was so much blood. Klaus immediately dropped to the floor and tried to find where the bleeding was. He was shocked when he lifted up Five’s shirt to find four bullet holes across his torso.

“Are those…?” Diego asked, clearly shocked by the wounds.

“Yeah...but from what?” Luther said matching Diego's tone.

Klaus could start to feel Five’s spirit start to slowly exit his body. No no no no no he wasn’t going to lose another person he cared about to bullet wounds. He pressed down on two of the wounds while Allison pressed on the others. He couldn’t help but get flashbacks to when he was doing the same thing to Dave. 

“We need Mom!” Allison yelled with tears starting to stream down her face.   
“  
MOM! Mom! Mom help!” Diego and Vanya went off in opposite directions to find their mom.

After a few moments Vanya, Diego, and Grace came rushing in with a calm look on her face.

“Oh dear, Five,” She said, “Luther, honey, bring him to infirmary with me,”

Klaus watched as Luther scooped Five into his large arms and raced out of the room. Klaus grabbed Allison's blood soaked hand with his equally soaked hand, and stared at the spot where Luther just was.  
..................

When Luther left the infirmary he leaned against the wall trying to figure out what had just happened. As he recounted their last day in the sixties he tried to figure out when Five could've gotten hurt that bad. There were bruises and cuts littering his skin along with the bullet wounds. There was the time when he had come back to Elliot’s place absolutely covered in blood but he had seemed fine then. Then again they hadn’t even asked if any of the blood was his. There was the time when he and Diego were running from the Commission's army. Luther had been too busy running with Allison and Klaus to pay much attention to the other two. If it was then, he was sure the wall of bricks falling on him sure didn’t help. Luther still couldn’t understand why Five had pushed him out of the way. He would have been fine but Five’s thirteen year old body? Not so much. Then of course there was a chance it had happened one of the times he was fighting with Lila but Luther hadn’t heard any gunshots since Vanya wiped out the Commission army. 

Of course Five probably hadn’t even told Luther about half the fights he was in. Ever since Five had gotten back in 2019 he had hid most of his injuries. He was like that as a kid too, but just much less extreme. 

Luther sighed as he went to go take a shower and try and figure out when and where all of Five’s wounds came from.


	2. He Had How Long???

All of the Hargreeves were waiting in the hallway to the infirmary. Allison was sitting in the corner hugging her knees staring at the floor with silent tears running down her face. Luther, freshly showered, leaned against a wall in deep thought. Vanya was sitting next to Klaus leaning her head on his shoulder while his arm was draped across her shoulders. Klaus had his head tipped back against the wall, eyes closed with faint tear tracks on his cheeks. Diego was pacing across the far end of the hallway muttering to himself.

Allison couldn’t believe how hurt her brother was. She hadn’t even asked Five how long it had been for him but judging on the fact that his shrapnel wound was far from healed gave her a clue.  
She thought back to how dismissive everyone was to the apocalypse both times. The first time they barely listened but this time they did and they still did nothing. She thought back to how stupid it was that he was the only one who could stay on task even when that task was saving the entire world. They all were always too focused on themselves to care about anything else. Five had said it himself, they really needed to learn how to get their sideshow acts together. 

The fact that Five kept pushing himself until he collapsed didn’t sit right with her either. While she knew he was a 58 year old man, she couldn’t look at him without seeing him as 13 again. It should have been one of them that pushed themselves to the brink instead of Five. His body could only take so much.

Allison doesn't know how long she sat in the corner of the room before Grace opened the door of the infirmary  
Everyone shot up and turned toward their mom with hopeful looks on their faces.

“He will be fine but he just needs lots of rest” She said with a smile on her face.

“Can we see him?” Vanya asked, stepping forward. 

“I think if you go in he will wake up and try to move and we don’t want that happening, do we?” their mom answered, “Why don’t I make you all some cookies?”

“Yeah, sure Mom,” Diego said a little absentmindedly as he stared at the door.  
Grace walked away, leaving the siblings standing silently in the hallway.

“Does anyone know where he got those injuries from?” Allison asked looking around at each of them.

Luther shook his head slightly as he responded, “I’ve been trying to figure it out but none of the answers I come up with make sense.” 

“It had to be in the past week right? Because there is no way he would have been able to survive over a month with those kinds of injuries,” Klaus stated.

“Well he wasn’t there for long enough for anything too bad to happen. Just the usual Five stuff,” Diego replied as he fidgeted with one of his knives nervously. 

“Wait wait wait, what do you mean he wasn’t there that long?” Allison asked glaring slightly at Diego.

He shifted from one foot to the other, worried how he others were going to react to how long Five had been in the sixties.  
“Five found me on the first day he had been back,” he started, avoiding eye contact with the others, “which was one week ago.”

The rest of the Hargreeves froze as they took in this information. One week. They couldn’t believe that was all Five had to track them all down and stop another doomsday apocalypse.

“Doesn’t that mean that he had to stop two apocalypse’s in 2 weeks?!” Vanya asked with a guilt ridden look on her face. 

Allison couldn’t believe this. This was not okay. She had a year. She had time, they all did. Or so she thought they did. Hearing that Five went back-to-back with basically no breaks didn’t sit well with her. He was just one person and he had gone his whole life with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sure he didn’t have it as stressful as a kid but then he went from the apocalypse to a hit man to trying to stop the apocalypse to trying to stop a doomsday. And they didn’t do anything.

Sure they did a few things here and there but they were for selfish reasons. Five had done everything in his power to save them from a horrible death twice and they couldn't even return the favor once.

“Shit,” was all that was said from Klaus. 

“He found me on his first day too,” Luther spoke in a smaller than usual voice. 

“We need to figure out where he has been throughout the entire time he has been back starting from 2019 so we can figure out everything,” Diego decided.

“Hell, we probably won’t even know about half of it,” Klaus said laughing, but his laugh held no humor. 

“Well let's get some cookies and figure this thing out,” Vanya said walking toward the kitchen.

Allison had totally forgotten about the cookies in all the shock and guilt she had been feeling. They all nodded at each other and followed Vanya to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2!! Thank you so much for the love on the first chapter! I promise I will try to update sooner I just had a lot going on the last couple of day but i'll be better next time I promise :) Again if you find any errors or I get something wrong in the timeline please tell me so I can fix it Thanks!!


	3. God, We Can't Keep Track of One Person?!

Once they were settled in the kitchen no one knew quite what to do. Klaus was sitting on the table next to the plate of cookies their mom had left for them. Luther stood leaning against a wall while Allison and Vanya sat next to each other at the table. Diego sat at the other end of the table carving something into the table. 

“So…. who wants to start?” Klaus said, glancing around the room. 

“Who saw him first after he left to change?” Luther asked.

Vanya raised her hand, “I did. We talked about my book and Ben before dad’s funeral started.”

“Right, then later he went somewhere to get a cup of coffee,” Allison continued, “But I don’t know where, he never said.”

“Griddy’s,” Diego supplied.

Allison shook her head, slightly startled, “Wasn’t that the night of the dumb shooters that shot each other?”

Diego shrugged, “Technically Five killed them by making them shoot each other on accident. He also stabbed one in the side with a broken mop. Stabbed one in the eye with a pencil, one in the neck with a butter knife, and snapped two necks.” 

“Jesus, he wasn’t kidding when he said he was the best of the best,” Luther muttered, “Does anyone know where he went afterwards?” 

“Oh my god that’s whose blood it was!” Vanya said while shaking her head slowly as if she figured out something she didn’t really want to know.

“Wait, what are you talking about Vanya?” Luther questioned.

Vanya sat up in her chair and started to drum her fingers on the table. She explained how Five had been in her apartment and he told her about the apocalypse.   
“Shit, I called him crazy,” she said with her face in her hands. 

She thought about how upset Five had been when she suggested that the apocalypse never really happened and how he had just been going crazy. Of course she hadn’t said it like that, but it was implied. Of course he had left without saying goodbye. She had been a horrible sister.

“After that he left without saying goodbye. I found him the next day in his room and he said he thought I was right and was going to get some sleep,” She continued without picking up her head. 

“And that’s where he lied,” Klaus said pointing at Vanya.

Diego looked up from the table, “What do you mean? What did he tell you he was going to do?”

Klaus laughed, “Oh he didn’t tell me he was going to do something, no no no, he needed my help with something.”

“Five needed your help? While you were still high?” Luther asked, his face covered with doubt.

“Oh yes. Well technically, I was the only one he could find but I agreed to do it for twenty bucks, Which reminds me, the little shithead still owes me for that,” Klaus stated laughing slightly.

“Klaus! Where did you and Five go?” Diego snapped.

He was losing his patients listening to where Five had been for the past two weeks. It was going to be a long night and they still hadn’t seen Five since he collapsed.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there,” Klaus grumbled with a wave of his hand, “Five had me dress up in one of dads suits and pretend to be his dad so he could find out who the owner of the eyeball was. But the eyeball hadn’t even been made yet so he ditched me.”  
“Was that enough time for you people?” he asked with a hint of laughter in his eye as he remembered how they got the doctor guy to look at the books. 

“But no one aw him for the rest of the day so now we have know idea where he went,” Allison huffed. Her brother might be the most impossible person to keep tabs on in the world. 

“That’s not entirely true,” Diego said,using the same words Five had said just hours before about the commission board assassination. “I don’t know what happened but I do know that he was also at the shootout at Gimbel Brothers.” 

Vanya groaned “Jeez Five.”

“Was this right before we found him at the house Luther?” Allison questioned. 

He shrugged, “Must’ve been.” 

“I don’t remember any other time he could’ve gotten hurt up until when he got the shrapnel wound,” Diego stayed with a frown. 

“So it must have been done in the past week since no one got shot in the theater. I doubt Five could transport ups all through time with bullet wounds,” Allison sighed.   
Diego was not a fan of realizing how little they knew of what was going on with their brother in 2019 but was even more worried for what happened in 1960. He had seen Five disappear and he had disappeared a lot himself. If Five had gotten hurt because he didn’t want to help the little shit, Diego doesn’t know what he would do.   
he gazed at his siblings' faces from his seat at the table. He was reminded how each of them had lived back in the sixties. Hell, Allison had gotten married again. But Five just kept going from problem to problem.  
He felt like such a dick after trying so hard to connect everything to saving JFK when he could've been helping Five. Maybe, just maybe, if Diego was there he could have stopped whoever shot five and they wouldn't be in this mess. He looked down at the table and realized what he had carved into the wood.   
Sorry sorry sorry sorry

He had written sorry over ten times without even realizing it. God this was so stupid, here they were talking abotu where Five had been when they just needed to ask him. Christ, they didn’t even ask mom about the rest of his injuries. Diego stands up, knocking his chair back with a bang.

“Diego-” Vanya started before being cut off.

“I’m going to find Mom to ask about Five’s injuries, you're welcome to come,” he said, not looking at any of them before swiftly leaving the kitchen. 

They all started after him before Klaus stood up on the table, grabbed a cookie, and hoped off to follow Diego out. 

“Well, are you guys coming or will Diego and I hold all the knowledge about our dear Five’s condition?” he asked spinning around to face them in the doorway. 

The rest of the siblings got up and rushed to find Diego once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3!!! I tried to get this one up faster that I did with the 2 chapter so here you go! Thank you all so much for the love it means a lot!! ❤ // If I got anything wrong in the timeline please please tell me so I can fix it i really want to make sure that I get Fives whereabouts correct Thank you! Definitely gonna try to update again this weekend and don't worry Five will be waking up soon!


	4. Sibling Bonding... Sort of

Grace was found sitting in her charging area cross stitching. 

“Mom? Can you tell us what all of Five’s injuries are,” Vanya asked. 

“Well he had four bullet wounds on his torso but no vital organs were hit,” she started with a smile, “some torn stitches on his stomach, many bruises across his entire body along with many cuts. A mild concussion, and a sprained wrist.”

“Wait what did he get a sprained wrist from?” Diego asked with a surprised look on his face. 

“It seems as though he hit it or something hit him very hard, causing the sprain,” Grace answered.

“Dammit Five,” Luther said, shaking his head at the sky.

Allison shot him a confused look, “What?” 

“I’m assuming it happened when that brick wall fell on him,” he said.

“The what now?”  
“A brick wall?!”  
“What?!”

“When was this,” Diego questioned.

Luther thought for a minute before, “Right after Lila did Vanya’s energy wave thing.”

“How did it happen?” Vanya asked.

“He helped me up after I fell through the roof and when he heard the first few bricks start to fall he pushed me out of the way and got buried under the pile of bricks,” he answered.

“Wait he pushed you out of the way?” Klaus asked, “I mean no offense but, you’re, well you’re you.” 

Luther just shrugged his shoulders in response. He hadn’t figured that one out yet himself. Five new that he could handle a couple bricks so why push him out of the way instead of moving? It just didn’t make any sense to him. 

“Do you know when he will wake up?” Diego asked Grace.

“Not yet no, but I’m sure he would appreciate not waking up in an empty room,” She smiled.

“I’ll stay with him first,” Diego stated.

Luther blinked at this. He would’ve thought that Vanya or Allison or even Klaus would want to sit with him first. Then again he knew that Diego and Five spent more time together in the past week.He watched as Diego walked to the infirmary. 

“Well I’m going to go and get that drink I was promised, Allison? Care to join me?” Klaus asked, turning to face them. 

Allison rubbed a hand down her face before nodding and grabbing Klaus by the arm and dragging him away. 

“Do you think he will be okay?” Vanya asked, turning to him. 

Luther had never realized just how small Vanya was. Sure she didn’t look as small as she did two weeks ago but she still had to look up a fair amount to meet his eyes. Her eyes shone with concern and hope and he truly remembered how small and caring she was. He knew how close Five and her had been as kids. He was one of the only ones besides Ben and on occasion Klaus, who talked to her and basically acknowledged her existence.

“Yeah, yeah I do. It’s Five, he’s too stubborn to not be,” he answered with a small smile.

Vanya smiled back before turning in the erection of their rooms. Luther looked around at the pictures his mom always charged by. He remembered running through these halls to a mission, training, or after Klaus or Diego for doing something stupid. He smiled at that thought but it disappeared when he remembered why he would chase them. They would do something that a normal kid would do. Have fun. But their dad wasn’t fond of fun so Luther tried not to like it either.He decided to go take a much needed nap while they awaited Fives waking.  
……………………………

When Allison had started pulling him towards the bar Klaus knew they were going to be having more than one drink tonight. He watched as she grabbed a wine bottle out of the cabinet and poured herself a large glass of red wine. He took the bottle from her to pour his own.

He held up his glass to her and said, “Cheers, to stopping two apocalypse’s and our brother who gets hurt in secret entirely too much.”

She snorted and hit her glass against his before taking a long drink from it. 

“Woah there Alli, getting right into it I see,” he said with a nervous laugh.

She set the glass down and looked at it a moment before saying, “I’m sorry Klaus, it’s just, I can’t stop thinking about Ray. I mean I tell him all about my past in the future, introduce him to half my siblings, kill a man in his living room, and then leave.”

“Yeah, you know, I liked him,” Klaus responded.

She smiled a small smile, “Yeah, I did too.” 

“Time travel's a bitch,” He said laughing slightly.

“Definitely,” Allison sighed, “Do you miss Ben?”

Klaus’s smile dropped slightly, “Unfortunately, yes. The little shithead grew on me but I guess that’s expected if you only talk to one person consistently for that long.” 

“When was the first time you saw him?” She asked as she poured another glass.

“At his funeral actually,” He laughed, “Yeah it was right after you all yelled at each other, I told him not to go into the light and that he should watch me piss in dad’s gas tank.”

“Wow, so you’ve been with each other ever since?” 

“Yeah, he could be extremely annoying but he had good reasons for it. I guess I’m happy he got to talk to someone that wasn’t me before he left.” 

Allison stopped mid-drink, “What do you mean?”

“Well we figured out he could possess me and we made a deal, he almost had sex with a girl from my cult, had a nice reunion with Diego, and of course had a world saving heart to heart with Vanya,” He answered. 

They both went quiet for a few minutes, just content with being in each other presence with no impending doom to worry about. Klaus finished his drink and stood up. 

“This was incredibly depressing so now I say we do something fun, like, oh I don't know, a makeover!” he said, waving his hands like jazz hands at the end.

“On who?” Allison asked with an eye roll and a smile.

“Both of us. It’s only fair,” Klaus shrugged before grabbing her hand, “Come along dear Allison, we have much to do!” 

Allison laughed all the way to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I definitely meant to get this out sooner but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it, and finally the moment we've all been waiting for, FIVE WILL WAKE UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I can't wait for that! I don't know how i feel about this chapter though because I don't feel like I give Luther and Klaus justice when I write them but I'm trying my best to get their energies. If errors are found please tell me!! Thanks guys❤


	5. He's Awake!!!

Diego was sitting in a chair next to Five in the infirmary. He gazed at Five in the bed. He looked a lot smaller than he was used to seeing the little shit. He had a few bruises on his face but the most noticeable one was on his forehead. He must've gotten hit by something head on for it to leave that nasty bruise. It was purple and yellow and was slightly raised up higher than the rest of his face. Diego shuddered slightly. His brother may be 58 years old but he still looks the same as the day he left them. 

He knew that Five would want to start investigating everything to make sure nothing was wrong but per Grace’s orders, he was not to be out of bed for 24 hours after he woke up. Naturally Diego did the only thing that would calm him down even a little bit. He volunteered to take the first watch. None of the siblings had wanted to leave him alone but none of them really wanted to be there when he woke up either. His brother could be very annoying and rude when he wants something. He flipped the knife in his hand over and over in boredom.He felt his eyes start to close and put away his knife as he slowly fell asleep  
…………………………………..  
When Five regained consciousness he found he was having a hard time breathing freely. He felt something uncomfortable in his nose and reached up a hand to touch it. When his hand was lifted into view he noticed a few things. One, he was in some sort of bed and his vision was a little blurry so he couldn’t quite make out where he was. Two, he had an iv stuck in his arm and deduced that he was in some sort of hospital. That worried him as he had no idea how he would’ve gotten here. And the third thing was that he was in immense pain. 

He grabbed at the thing in his nose to find an oxygen tube. And pulled out wincing slightly. He focuses his eyes on the wooden door in front of him. When they focused he looked around the room and slowly used his arm to push himself to a sitting position. He recognized this place but he couldn’t recall anything. He knew he should be checking on something important but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t figure it out. 

“Five?” a surprised voice came from his right. 

He whipped his head to look at who it was. It was a Mexican man dressed in an all black outfit with brown hair that reached about his chin. He was leaning forward with his eyes open wide and a concerned expression on his face. He knew this man. Maybe. God this was frustrating. 

“Who are you?” he asked in a raspy voice warily. 

The man was taken aback by this. He went rigid and sat up straight.

“Wh-what are you talking about Five?” the man stuttered.

“Where am I?” Five asked a little stronger while ignoring the pain radiating through his head and throat. 

"It’s m-me Five, Diego,” tried the man, “Do you n-not reme-member me?”

Five racked his brain he knew this man just like he knew this place but he didn’t at the same time. Five watched as the mystery man shot up from his seat, mumbled something of being right back and to not move before sprinting from the room.  
………………………..  
Diego sprinted from the infirmary with questions flooding his mind. Five doesn’t remember him. Does this mean Five doesn’t remember anything? Does he remember anything from the last couple of years? Will he ever remember anything again? That thought stopped him in his tracks. Is Five’s memory ever going to come back? He needed to find the other before Five tried to get out of bed.  
He ran through the house to the places where he would think to find his family. He saw Allison talking to someone, probably Claire, next to the stairs. She trailed off in the middle of her sentence when she saw Diego.

“Meet me in front of the infirmary but don’t go in yet, we need to talk with the whole family,” He called to her as he ran up the stairs.

Allison looked after him, “Diego!” she tried only to receive no response and resumed to end her call with her daughter. 

Diego found Luther in his old room and relayed the same message he had told Allison before racing off to find his other two siblings. Klaus was found in the kitchen laying dramatically on the table and talking to some ghost wearing what looked to be like another one of Allison's skirts and some of her makeup, and Vanya was found sitting in the living room staring at the portrait of Five. Once Diego had gathered Vanya and Klaus the ran to the infirmary to find Luther and an annoyed looking Allison standing outside of the room.

“What is so important that I had to stop talking to my daughter?” She asked Diego, missing the concerned look he threw at the doors. 

“Look, you all need to listen to me very carefully because this is very important,” Diego said, promptly shutting them up. “Five woke up-”

He was cut off by the shouting of his siblings and Allison trying to push past him to get to the doors. 

“Hey! There’s something you guys have to know before you go in there,” he looked down before speaking, “He doesn’t remember anything.” 

Everyone froze. He didn’t remember them? That wasn’t possible. No he was fine, he had to be. 

“What do you mean?” Vanya asked quietly. 

Diego was still looking at the floor trying to control his breathing as he was too panicking but he had to fill in his siblings on the situation. “When he woke up I tried to talk to him and the first thing that he asked wh-who I was,” cursing himself silently at his stutter. 

Allison shook her head, “No. NO he is not just going to forget everything he is not just going to forget us,” he voice cracked. 

Allison pushed passed Diego and swung open the door to find Five sitting on the edge of the bed with the iv out of his arm and he seemed to be in deep thought. 

“Five?” she whispered causing him to whip his head toward the door.

She had only seen him with this look a few times, once when they were younger and he took the blame for breaking an expensive vase in a fight between Luther, Diego, and Allison. Her father had been furious and had told them all that their special training would be doubled before Five had stepped in and said it was his fault. That he had been practicing his jumps and got distracted and bumped into the vase. Her father turned red in the face and grabbed him tightly by the arm and said they were going to be upping the difficulty of his special training. Allison had always thought that Five enjoyed his special training but he had a scared look on his face as he pulled away. Allison brushed it off but when they didn’t see or hear from Five for a few days she started to get worried. The next time they saw him was at their next mission and he hadn’t even tried to get under Luther skin much less talk to anyone. 

The second time she saw that look was when Vanya blew up the moon. He looked absolutely terrified but also like a crazed maniac. She was preoccupied with seeing if Vanya was alright to focus on him  
but she knew that when he suggested using his time travel on all of them at the same time it was a hail Mary, considering what happened the last time he tried something like that.

The last time she saw him looking like that was when he was fighting Lila in the barn. When they had walked in He was looking nervously from the knife that Lila held and her face. Then of course he had  
tried to kill her while Diego was trying to talk to her but he surprisingly listened to Diego and backed down. 

Five sat on the edge of the bed staring maniacally at Allison and the others. He had a bruised face with bruises and cuts running along his arms. She could see him discretely cradling his ribs that had been bandaged. He looked at her and squinted as if to be thinking about the best way to kill her and honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what it was.

“Five,” she tried again, stepping closer causing him to shift backwards slightly. 

His gaze shifted to Luther, then to Diego, and to Vayna, finally landing on Klaus. He squinted and tried to stand up but almost fell over. Allison rushed over to help him. She frowned slightly when he flinched away but quickly changed it to a soft smile as she grabbed his arms and helped him sit back down. 

“Here, you’re going to need a lot of rest. You woke up pretty fast, all things considered,” she laughed slightly.

“You all know me?” Five asked scanning the room as he leaned against the headboard rods.

Vanya was the next to step forward with Klaus going to move next to her at the foot of the bed, “Yeah, you’re our brother Five.” 

“Then why can’t I remember you?” he shot back.

“You took a couple hits to the head and time traveling didn’t help much with your injuries,” Luther said as he sat down in a chair on Fives other side. 

“What happened?” Five asked, staring at each of them as if to challenge them if they disagree and not tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long to update but I had a little writers block and the loads of schoolwork didn't help much but I somehow managed to get this chapter done. I tried to make it longer than the other ones but I'm not not sure it worked too well. The next chapter is going to be a lot of classic Hargreeves fun! I'm trying my best to stay true to the characters but again I can't seem to get Klaus right so any tips a greatly appreciated😘 Thank you all so much for the love I really appreciate it!! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so this is my first story so please let me know about any errors or something like that. Hope you like it i just wanted to see the Hargreeves siblings find out how much Five has done for them so that's definitely to come. I also just really like it when five gets hurt and doesn't tell anyone until hes like out cold idk why


End file.
